


Florida Kilos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Top Diego Hargreeves, headphones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una pequeña petición extraña, en una relación ya de por si caótica#KinktoberMultifandom2019





	Florida Kilos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4 Kinktober/Fictober Multifandom
> 
> 4\. Audífonos

Una especial petición, una de tantas, lograda con esa sonrisa a la que el Kraken no se podía resistir. Porque cuando abría lo suficiente sus ojos, y dibujaba ese rostro dulce, entre gruñidos y una cara fingida de no querer hacerlo, Diego siempre aceptaba.

Klaus no podía evitar desearlo, la música fue parte intrínseca de su vida siempre, de un modo u otro, existía una canción que musicalizaba cada evento importante de su existencia. Ahora deseaba ponerle un tono a cierto momento especial; sentimientos y sensaciones, mezclados con melodía.

No era de noche, no era necesario, era de tarde, podía ver la luz del sol filtrándose entre las ventanas pequeñas del lugar dónde Diego vivía. El viejo aire acondicionado otorgaba repentinas brisas frías a los cuerpos desnudos, sobre la desordenada cama.

Klaus arqueaba su espalda, y el sudor pegaba el cabello a su frente, en sus oídos sus audífonos, con la misma canción en repetición, reproduciéndose una y otra vez, sin dejar que ningún otro ruido llegara.

El en cambio, gemía alto, jadeando por las mordidas en su pecho, por las rudezas de unas manos apretando sus muslos o masturbándole. Los besos apasionados, y los músculos fuertes y duros bajo sus manos, pasaban a una nueva realidad, cuando lo acompañaba de las sinfonías que se filtraban por todo su cuerpo, acompasándose perfecto con los movimientos de sus caderas.

No podía escuchar los gruñidos de Diego, pero podía privarse de ellos por el momento, porque podía ver su expresión, contemplarla en su esplendor cuando se internaba en él, y él le rodeaba con sus largas piernas, asegurándole que ese era el lugar más cálido y seguro dónde podría estar.

Cada embiste era un nuevo rasguño en los hábiles antebrazos. Klaus en privado, tendía a bromear con que el “tino” de Diego, funcionaba en más placenteros ámbitos. Los golpes constantes contra su próstata lo hacían gimotear alto… sollozar por como las manos del Kraken se clavaban en sus caderas, por como el pulgar acariciaba su labio inferior, y él lo abría la boca sensual, dejando que su lengua acariciara la yema de este.

Diego le sonreía en esos momentos, y era el anuncio de lo mejor que estaba por venir. El frenesí empezaba, con intercambios de saliva caóticos, con mordidas y caricias más desesperadas. Los audífonos casi se desprenden de su cabeza, pero lograron mantenerse en su lugar, cuando su amante le sujetó la nuca con fuerza, para fundirse en un beso más sentimental y emocionante que todos los de esa tarde.

El orgasmo cosquilleaba por su vientre, la punta de su miembro se deslizaba contra el bronceado abdomen dejando un rastro de pre semen, incluso pudo sentir contra su punta, el ombligo de su pareja, jadeó hondo… y luego una nueva embestida le llevó a perderse por completo.

La música casi se perdía, a causa del orgasmo que le dejó aturdido, la voz de la cantante resonaba a lo lejos, cómo una brisa en la playa de sus relajados y satisfechos deseos. Diego continuaba moviéndose y él despeinaba su cabello, y se cerraba más a su alrededor, con las piernas temblando. Hasta que aún con el condón puesto, pudo darse cuenta que él otro terminó, sus ojos brillaron con el tensar de los músculos sobre sí.

Cuando salió de él, su cuerpo quedó laxo, cómo el de un viejo muñeco de trapo, y cuando se quitó los audífonos, lo primero que escuchó, fue la risa de Diego, quién se deshacía del condón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aún atontado.

—Cuando usas audífonos, hablas mucho más fuerte, porque tú cuerpo no modula tú voz al no escucharla.

Los ojos de Klaus se entrecerraron, sin entender de qué hablaba Diego.

—Todos debieron escuchar lo que pasaba aquí a más de tres cuadras a la redonda—clarificó.

Klaus dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y empezó a reír también.

—Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido.

—Si no me despiden antes. Idiota… —soltó Diego, con un claro cariño impregnado en el insulto.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, criticas, todo es bien recibida.


End file.
